


Days Go By

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't live without her. Based on the song "Days go by" by dirty vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Go By

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

You are still a whisper on my lips/ A feeling at my fingertips/ That’s pulling at my skin/

You cling to me like cigarette smoke from a bar, subtle yet strong. I try to walk away, but I can still smell you. I wake up in the night, knowing that you will gone, but hoping with desperate hope that your imprint will be there on the mattress. You never completely left, your ghostly fingertips brushing at my rough cheeks, your fragrance following me through the days.

Someone once said ‘ When you think of the dead, it means they are thinking of you.’ You must think about me a lot, for I think of you constantly. You’re down there, toiling in an underworld I should have saved you from. But I am known for my mistakes, aren’t I? I am not the hero. Heroes don’t sleep with the enemy and enjoy it...

You leave me when I’m at my worst/ Feeling as if I’ve been cursed/ Bitter cold within/

You left at the time I should have needed you most. When you left, I realized how much I needed you. I was at the worst point in my life, rejected by everyone, so I just turned around and rejected you too. If I weren't so blind to love... But could we have loved? Neither you nor I were the types of people that could settle down with two kids and a home with a white picket fence. We needed action, and passion, and they killed you at the end. Our heat's been extinguished; I'm always cold now.

What shall I do about the cold? When will I ever be warm again?

Days go by

I can’t continue.

And still I think of you

And I need to move on.

Days when I couldn’t live my life without you

I count the minutes, I’ve counted the hours, and I stared at the spider in the showers.

Days go by and still I think of you

It’s only you. But I shouldn’t- can’t- be obsessed with the dead any longer. I am alive.

Days when I couldn’t live my life without you

I’ll have to manage and live my life without you.

Days go by

But the days are long and tiring.

Days go by

It’s hard to come home at night and not look forward to the brightest part of my day.

Days go by

It takes time to heal the burn, from your fire and from the cold.

Days go by

And the days keep passing me by.

Without you

But somehow I will survive, without you.

~

Finito


End file.
